


Wilting Madness

by LoveMachine



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMachine/pseuds/LoveMachine





	1. Chapter 1

Cloar of course gave a generous nod of acceptance towards Sinch's gratitude, tilting her head to the side after she had been given a kiss. It just wasn't the same with the mask in the way. Giving a sigh, she took a key which was well stashed in her boot, and opened the door gingerly. Although it made a squeaking noise, the view of the room which was only lighted by the moon outside looked beautiful. She was quite happy that this was her reward after such time battling in the tournament.  
Grabbing a box of matches from a drawer, she began to light candles throughout her room. Slowly but surely the warm ambiance filled the room as it did her heart. After she was done, she blew out the match, threw it into the trash, and walked over to her bed. Gently she unhooked her mask, and placed it on the bedside, soon enough resting onto the bed. It was a comfortable one. Definitely more comfortable than the straw seamed cot that she knew well from home long ago. Soon enough her whole body laid on it. Turning to Sinch, she patted a part of the bedding, offering him to lay down with her.

Sinch was in awe of how nicely the room was put together. It was at least twice as big as any normal dorm, and had a beautiful view of the sea as well as the sparkling stars outside the window. As the candles were lit, the Skuntank grew more aware of what she wanted them both to be. Teeth clenched, he gulped and stayed where he stood for a while, even after her invitation to join her. Several thoughts ran through his head, but his fear was too great to force himself to join her. Sinch came up with an internal compromise and sat on the wooden bench at the end of the bed. He turned to face Cloar, though he had no intentions of meeting her eyes as he rested his head in crossed arms on the end of the bed. A nervous chuckle began his statement.  
"I-I can't. I'm afraid, I guess..   
I haven't slept on a bed in so many years, actually. It was when I was little and I ended up sleeping on that old, weathered bed in that abandoned house every day that this seed planted itself in my back in the first place!" He gave another dry laugh before he continued. "Ever since it sprouted, I haven't slept in any bed in fear of another seed that would just happen to be there, and it would plant itself on me. I do enjoy this one, but I know I couldn't handle it if another popped up. Maybe it's just me being paranoid, but, I havent let myself sleep on one in fear of there being a cursed entity in it.." A single finger made circles in the bed's silk sheets, leaving slight indents in it's trails as Sinch watched.  
"It looks really nice, though.. I bet it feels great, too.." He stopped himself and a sad smile tugged at his lips.

At first, Cloar had simply thought that Sinch was stalling in some humorous way, but as time continued, the Aron was clearly mistaken. Her eyes skimmed away from his own, and she sighed, listening carefully to what he said. She almost felt shameful for him. Haven't been on a bed for years? Arceus above. Did he simply lay on the floor with the creaking of the wood and the parasites? Even though Cloar wasn't one for hygiene, sleeping on the ground was something that she didn't do, besides camping or her trip over to the school. She's done her time sleeping on the ground.  
In deep thought, and still thinking about this conflict with Sinch, Cloar remained still, then stood up. Her hands skimmed the bed sheets for a moment, then began to rip them off of the bed. Later by later by comforter, Cloar began placing them onto the floor, patting them into place as if it was some sort of next of blankets. Through this whole time, the Aron didn't day anything, she just continued to work on making it as comfortable as she could make it. Once she was done, she looked to the bare bed, then back to Sinch. "... Will... Will this work?"

Sinch couldn't help but let his confusion show on his face as the girl started to throw sheets and blankets around. He scratched the top of his head, and nearly reacted like he had been bitten by a Seviper. The Skuntank nearly fell backwards as he felt the mass of ferns atop his head that he constantly tried to hide. Though the ache in his tail had eased a great amount since his fall, it was in no condition to be positioned and styled as hair at the moment. Having it down nearly made him feel like some feral beast, unable to conceal even it's most basic feelings. Pressing the plants down with his palm only worked so long as his hand stayed there, which he knew was going to be nigh-imposible to keep up for the rest of the night. He deeply wished he had a mirror, or something to conceal the growing, plant-based mohawk between his ears. Sinch's head swiveled in every direction in search of something to hide it before she looked back at him. That's right, she had already seen him while he was like this. Her hands were so close to the rose firmly planted in his back, yet she didn't bring it up. Why didn't she say something, or react in the slightest way? The male bit his lip in embarassment when she spoke up, dragging his attention to the homemade nest in front of him. All thought of his appearance left him as he noticed what she had done. With a push off the bench, he jumped up and wrapper her in his arms tightly, thanking the girl for everything she had done for him.  
"I love it, Cloar." Sinch squeezed her tighter as the ferns nearly sprang upward, making him look like a damn Scrafty. His hold on her released to slam his palms on his head, trying to slick down the foliage. Sinch's eyes darted from the top of his head to her face as he blushed and took a step back, looking ashamed of himself.

Cloar of course embraced the hug as she naturally blushed once more. Yet, as Sinch was hugging her, she watched as the ferns atop his head stuck up like some kind of Mohawk. She gave a gentle snicker, and shook her head. "You don't need to be ashamed of that.. I think it's kinda cute." She spoke, holding he hands up to his face.  
Her hands gently stroked down the ferns that were unnaturally on his head. Leaning forward, she kissed him on the forehead and took a step back. Taking a blanket, she laid down in the quite comfortable mass of blankets and pillows. The blanket covered her from her exposed legs downwards.

A shiver went down his spine as Cloar felt on his leaves. He despised how he could feel these things, and it's the main factor that kept him from ripping them out of his skull all these years. The most he could do is stunt their growth by covering them and making sure they never absorbed any sunlight whatsoever. Despite this, he found himself feeling lightheaded with every touch, and nearly fell over from leaning into her hand before she let go. The moment he caught himself, Sinch swore to keep them covered for the rest of eternity after the night was over. Seeing Cloar get comfortable in the blankets, the skuntank slowly followed suit. Every move was hesitant, and it took a quick glance back at the bare bed to settle his nerves enough for him to continue. The comfort that met him felt like an instant relief when he wiggled in next to the girl. Sinch's eyes widened as he pawed the sheets like a meowth that was nestling up to sleep.   
"It feels..Great!" He nearly yelled the words, feeling excited and tired at the same time. The sheets seemed to have some sort of effect to them as Sinch let out a yawn. He laid next to his girlfriend and held her tight, planting little kisses all over her face.

Cloar closed her eyes as Sinch comfortingly eased against her metallic frame. As he continued to gently plant kisses against Cloar's face, she continued to blush profusely. In exchange, she brought him closer to her, her nose nuzzling against his. Eskimo kisses was a decent exchange in her eyes. Cloar's eyes flickered as she looked at the purple skunk.  
As her Eskimo kisses continued, her hand fell down from Sinch's chest to his hips. She kept it there, still being aware and caring about his comfort zones.


	2. Plead the fifth

The sweet nose touches were a new concept to him, and Sinch loved it all the same. He returned the kind gestures happily, breathing in her scent as she did so. The male wasn't embarrassed to admit that it was a turn-on for him, though his thoughts stopped for a split second when he feared that his eyes would act up and cause him to do something regrettable. He immediately felt her hand going lower, and licked his lips, wearing a confident smirk. With a playful growl, he moved himself on top of her, kissing her violently as his fingers inched down her pants. His movements were next to instinctual, but his forceful touch stopped and wavered. Sinch stopped their kiss to look into her eyes and ask  
"You're sure?" His voice didn't seem to be his own, deeper and rougher than his usual chipper tone. He decided not to think much of it and gently bit her lower lip as he waited for her response.

Cloar's eyes stared back at his, a new sense of exhilaration filling her lungs as his bruiting actions were forced onto her. With her hands easily sliding under the Stuntank's clothing, she had barely noticed the change in Sinch's tone of voice. Hell... This voice was arousing to her, well everything that the two were doing were fireworks in her mind. With a nod of her head, she whispered "yes," as gently as she could as her head lifted from the blankets and locked in a kiss onto the Stuntank's bitten lips.

Sinch looked at his reflection in her eyes before she landed the kiss. He didn't need to hear her say the word, for the lust on her face let him know the answer to his question. Something inside him begged to show her the way he wanted this to go, and It took every ounce of willpower for the boy to go slowly. Her kiss was intoxicating, filling him with want and desire for her. His hands trailed up her body to her breasts, cupping them with more force than he intended. Fingers toyed with each, before the only thing connecting their mouths was a string of saliva. His mouth covered his nipple, sucking on it lightly. Her body smelled so sweet as he grew hard, legs shifting slightly as he brought their bodies closer.

Cloar gave out a breath of surprise that soon fell into a suppressed moan that left her eyes fluttering like a butterfly's flap of its light wings. Her kisses fluttered from her mouth to her forehead, yet she hit a complete standstill as his lips curtly wrapped around her nipple. Her breaths were short and in exchange for his exhilarating actions, she continued down Sinch's torso, stroking her warm hands against his inner thighs until she reached his (doodle dongle) crotch. A smile breached her saliva strewn mouth as already she felt the solidity of his penis.

Sinch exposed his fangs with the lick of his lips, the taste of her still on his tongue. Though he was pleased, her hands didn't sate his lust for long. He leaned upwards, his elbows on the blanketed floor to allow him a better view of her. The look she was giving him was full of want, and yet she continued to go so slow to tease him. Sinch's outstretched arm stopped in midair, hand hovering over the back of her head. He pulled it back to him, blinking the green tint out of his eyes. He wasn't given another second to think of the matter when she grabbed his member, causing him to solicit a deep moan. The male leaned forward and grabbed her hips, bringing Cloar to a sit at the tip of his cock. He brought her down slowly while sticking his tongue into hers, muffling his moan that vibrated his frame.

Cloar simply breathed an eerie huff f air, the feeling of his sudden shudder sending chills down her spine. Feeling his adjustments, she simply snickered, and began to tantalizingly stroke his member. With slow thrusts from her hand, she knew that he couldn't stand still cause of it. Her smile grew wider as her eyes began to narrow. Most likely, in her mind, he hated her for that split moment. The fact that her motions were slow was even beginning to drive HER impatient.

Sinch growled, his hips instinctively thrusting into her hand with each stroke. His body screamed for more of her, to be closer to her. He grabbed Cloar, spinning her off of him and back to rightful place on the floor. The male lifted her legs onto his shoulders and pushed his tongue through her lower lips. His mouth was inexperienced at this, but he wished to taste more of her insides. Sinch got to work licking her vaginal walls and didn't bother to clean the fluids that dripped past his mouth. His eyes opened as he pulled back his head, nose wet with her juices. He uttered a single word in the raspy voice, his head filled with her pheroones. "Ready?"

Cloar was surprised by his actions, but let it happen submissively. This decision left her not disappointed. Her head raised as her sensitive folds were, although sloppily, well tended to with each lapping of his tongue. She moaned, her hips swaying from side to side. Although her position was unnatural, there was a strange natural feeling towards it, an she accepted it with open arms. Giving another strong moan, she paused, hearing his raspy voice. "... R... Ready for what." She said with a gentle smile spread across her face.

Sinch's tongue swiped across his teeth before easing her legs spread onto the sheets. He handled his erection to her entrance and gripped her hips before leaning his body flush against hers. The kiss came first, pressing his tongue into her mouth. He penetrated her slowly, his cock sliding into her smoothly thanks to their combined fluids. Once he settled himself fully past her clit, he felt how hot it was inside her, he could feel her every pulse, shiver, and moan. Sinch groaned into her mouth, loving the moment to the fullest and not moving again until she had gotten used to his length inside her.

Cloar's eyes widened as he filled her up with ease, her moans still audible even with his tongue well in her mouth. Her body tensed as this occurred, the feeling of his swelling, heated mass inside of her being euphoria. Her hands quickly held onto Sinch's hips, prepared for him to begin to buck. Her kiss between him broke as her lips went towards his neck, beginning to kiss and gently nibble his neck. Yet... It didn't seem like enough to her. She opened her mouth, and began to lick his neck, at some points even going up to his somewhat chiseled chin. She continued to moan, the feeling she had, she wanted to reciprocate to her mate...

Hips starting to rock back and forth rhythmically, Sinch watched every pleading look on her face. Seeing Cloars nake figure and face drove him wild, and Sinch wanted to kiss, bite, and fuck every part of her. Her muscled frame was shivering under him, all of the strength that won her the tournament seemed to be gone as she called his name. As his pace grew more rapid, the male's pants turned to growls, accentuating each thrust into her. He let the moment take over him, lost admist her voice crying out in pleasure. The licks at his neck made his fur stand on end as he did his most to hold his climax until his partner finished first.

The Aron was continuing to pant with him, yet as his huffs became growls, hers became constant moans. Quickly, her licks became bites, and finally, she simply began sucking the neck of the Stuntank, leaving trails of saliva wherever her lips met his fur. " Sinch. " She moaned, her hips bucking with his own in opposing rhythms so their bodies contacted with more strength than before. Her moans soon became gasps, and she suddenly brought herself closer to him, only her lower body pounding as her upper body brought Sinch into a ferocious hug, her hands gently caressing his back and the back of his head. She was losing it, and she didn't want to lose it. "I-I... I'm gonna.." She muttered between her gasps, not wanting this feeling to end. Yet, it did. Her whole body tensed as her eyes peaked wideness. Her hands dug into Sinch's fur as she suddenly hit her climax. Her moment of bliss. A grin spread from ear to ear as she went limp under Sinch's body, sweat making her brown face glisten with a strange admirable beauty to it.

Sinch's ears perked up at hearing his name in Cloar's strained voice. He chuckled softly as her she began to move her hips in time with his, and his breath caught in his throat as he neared his breaking point as well. Her name escaped his lips as she had done, and his body clenched. His hold on her was almost deathly as he bit down on her shoulder, allowing a trickle of blood to stream down her skin. The smell of it added to his intoxication, sending Sinch into utter bliss as he released inside of her, filling every inch with his (milk) cum. The tight feeling let him ride out his orgasm, breathing heavily against her neck. His grip on her loosened when her whole body relaxed, and he rolled off of her and to Cloar's side. Sinch pulled the silk blanket over them lazily, but dipped his finger into her along the way. Their combined juice dripped off the diget before Sinch brought it to his mouth, sucking his finger clean. A husky chuckle escaped him as he held Cloar close to him.  
"Better than any poison."

Cloar gave a minor screech, and bit her lip to silence herself as the feeling of his teeth breaking her thin steel skin. Giving a long breath of air, she watched as Sinch sunk down beside her. Giving a wince, she lifted her hand and checked for how painful the wound was. It could've been worse, but Arceus above it was an anomaly for her to see her own blood. She was all metal and little exposed skin.  
Looking to her familiar shirt beside her, she grabbed it, and began dabbing the wound, finally wrapping the cloth around her wound. "... Arceus... Was the bite really necessary?" She asked, her head gently tilting to her lover. "... Hopefully I wasn't that toxic." She said with a snicker, her eyes soon enough shutting as her attention went back to the ceiling.

Sinch's ears swiveled back as she yelled, his eyes nearly flouresent green in the candlelit room. He worried of waking up someone in a nearby room, but the only other 'mons living in this area would be the other victors. His eyes trailed down to her wound and carefully untied the bloodied wrap. The males expression remained interested and neutral as he moved closer to her, closing his eyes, and suckling on the wound. The sensation and taste of her blood on his lips brought a new feeling to him. Sinch eyed the girl as his jaws closed on her shoulder once more, drawing a sizable amount out of her body. He lazily moved his bloodied lips up to leave red kisses along her neck before pausing to watch her viens.

Cloar winced as he did so, confusion sweeping into her mind. "S-sinch? What are you d-" She suddenly let out a gasp of pain, the feeling of his lips against her wound sending inflammation all about her shoulder. She could've practically screamed once the Stuntank resting his whole jaw onto her would, but instead, she gave out whimpers. "S... Stop." She said, her head tilting to the side in discomfort. "I... I'm done.."

His eyes settled on hers when he pulled back to watch her expression. A twinge of a smile pulled at his lips until his white fangs contrasted with the dark surroundings.  
"Say you love me.." He hushed, giving no time for a reply before his mouth crashed into hers, sharing her blood between their tongues. As one hand trailed up her side to cup her breast, the other rested on the wound. Sinch's lazy smile never falted when he pulled his mouth off of hers. "Vos postulo me." His index finger jammed itself into her open wound, twisting to get farther inside of her.

Cloar couldn't help but be afraid of whatever Sinch was doing. This wasn't he man that she had slept with only a few moments ago. "I... I--" She was quickly cut off, the stinging taste of her own blood sweeping against her tongue. She wanted to gag. This taste was dreadful, and she wished to spit it out.  
As one part of her body was being caressed, she felt the other resting atop of her wound, which as is left her wincing in pain. Yet, as the Stuntank jammed his fingers into the would, she let out a blood curdling scream, her head shaking from side to side. "S-SINCH... STOP." She wailed, her legs shaking and kicking at him with vigor and distress.

He held his hand to her mouth as she made her noises. His eerily pleasant demeanor turned into a wide-eyed frown as he hushed her.   
"You'll wake them, be careful." He cooed, hugging her body close as he enjoyed simply being in her company. His hand caught in her hair as he pet her, and didn't give so much as a tug before he grabbed a handful of it, wrenching it upwards.   
"Talk to me, Cloar."   
The sadness in his voice sounded so genuine as he ran his free hand up her chest once more.  
"Please."  
He whined before leaning in and biting down on her tongue, sure to draw just a bit more blood. He prefered it this way, for his love to look so beautiful.

Cloar stared at him as her hair was roughly tugged, her hollers only becoming louder. Once being told to speak, all she yelled was "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Her anger was visible, yet her hint of disappointment and pain was quite visible too. "W-What's gotten int--" She paused as she let out another anguishing screech as her tongue was bit, the taste of blood instantly hitting her taste buds. Her mouth spread wide open, blood gently trickling down her mouth. She attempted to speak, but was cut off by another groan and squeal. It hurt too much. Her eyes narrowed as once again she attempted to struggle her way out of the Stuntanks grip.

Sinch's brow creased as he felt hurt, his precious treasure wanting to leave him. Arm arm went down into his throat, which pulled out a leech seed he twirled in his fingers. "Say you want me!" His voice turned agressive with a violent pull on her arm, tossing her to the floor as he sat on her midsection. His hips slowly rocked back and forth on hers as he nearly purred. The seed was plucked into his mouth before he bent over his lover, transfering it to her mouth. With a clicking sound from his tongue, the leeching plant settled itself on the roof of Cloar's mouth, vines rooting into the top, bottom, and walls of her insides until it sealed shut, making sure there would be no more noise from her.

"... F-fu... Fuci-- uhg..." She could barely even call him a sick bastard with the anguish and pain that she felt on her tongue. The fact that he wanted her to SAY that he wanted her were levels of disgust in her eyes. She stared back at him in disgust as he worked his ways on her, unable to even avoid the leech seed consuming the roof of her mouth and soon enough her lips. The strange root-like vines practically sewed her lips shut, and she now couldn't find any way to get rid of the blood within her mouth. Arceus above this was dreadful.  
Quickly, with as much strength as she could, she raised a hand, and managed to land a blow onto the Stuntank's chest, completely done with his actions. He was acting too strange. She hated it. "..." She wanted to speak, but she was refrained from doing so. Yet... After she landed the blow, she had suddenly felt so light headed. Looking to her metallic hand, she noticed well that her energy and strength were being sucked right out of her. Never actually experiencing the conflict of Leech Seed, she was completely confused by this, and simply turned back to Sinch in hatred, as if her eyes were telling him "What did you do to me?!"

The blankets that littered the floor broke his fall, and Sinch simply lay in the heap, aggitation growing. The floorboards shook and snapped in half, giving way to the thick vines of his frenzy plant move. Green eyes shone in the candlelight, filled with a harbored fury. His face was twisted into a snarl as Sinch took his time picking himself off the floor. The vines were an extention of himself, as he could move them as he saw fit. Two smaller ones whipped, tightening theirselves right below Cloar's knees as they anchored her to the floor. While one more mmake quick work of tying her hands toward the ceiling, another wrapped itself around her neck. The Skuntank's footsteps didn't make a sound as he strode over to his love, hands balled to fists at his sides. The vines around her body tightened as he lowered himself to his knees, staying eye level with her.  
"Amare.." He growled, inching his face closer to hers.

The Aron, somewhat impressed with herself was completely unaware of Sinch's ability to suddenly create vines like so. The first thing that came to her mind was to run, and so she did. Yet, she hadn't made it that far until her ankles were completely restrained, leaving her to fall to the floor with a loud thunk. Her head was spinning as she regained herself. What had happened? Her head looked back to her legs, seeing that they were restrained. Feeling another gripping her arm, she was about to look before another latched around her neck.  
Having a lack of an ability to breath for a moment or two, Cloar stared around without moving her head, unsure of what to even do anymore. Of course her eyes narrowed as her dilated eyes glared back at his highlighted green eyes. She hated him. She honestly did. What had happened to that wonderful man that she had encountered in the Crow's nest? Where had all that gone after such a short time?

His eyes reflected just as much hatred for her as he showed him. She had dared to treat Sinch so harshly when he sated her every need. She ignored every plea and ask that her gave her, and Cloar never looked so frustrated at him showing his love. His eyes darted up and down her naked frame before jutting his fingers into her. He considered it to be a perfect way to make this up to him, putting him through all the trouble. He repeatedly pistoned two digits in and out of her, as he considered this a favor, and killing to pidgeys with one stone. The erotic smell of her started to fill his lungs as her body reciprocated to his harsh, rough movements, more pleased with his movements than the last time.   
"Melior?" The man hissed as he granted her rough kisses up her torso and across her face, ending in between her eye and temple on her left side.

Cloar continued to scoff and stare at him with complete hatred, wishing that he would just stop... That he would just disappear. He reminded her too much of... Him. The Aron began to scream as much as she possibly could as he continued to finger in and out of her... It was as if he was toying with her, like this was some kind of game! She hated it, she hated him, she wished that she had never trusted him to begin with.  
The moment that he began to plant his sickening kisses across her body is when she attempted to struggle, but with the overgrowth restraining her movements, she couldn't do anything but squirm like a fish out of water. Yet, the second he gave a rough kiss against her head, she stopped all together. She stared at him and leaned back, all of her muscles relaxing as her eyes widened in complete and utter fear. This man in front of her changed from what she thought was a gentle being to her own father... One that used her and abused her whole being. Tears formed in her eyes as she stared, remaining silent and submissive. She didn't want to get hit again. She didn't want to feel any pain from him again...

He eyed her curiously for a moment before going back to how he pleased, now licking and suckling on her juices. The aphrodisiac nearly hazed his vision, putting him in a happy daze. The lack of struggle seemed to be a good sign, thinking that the girl finally came to her senses and agreed to their fun. Sinch had no want to get off his knees as he hugged her legs, giving her clit the occasional lick when he could bother to do so.   
"Suus ' tantum ludit vobiscum est. Tam dulcis cum tibi me latus.'' He hummed in warbled latin, voice muffled by her legs.

The Aron's breath was light as he worked on her as if she was some kind of science experiment. She watched in horror, her thoughts phasing the occurrences of before with her father to the conflicts occurring now. She was scared, and she remained still. Not wishing to provoke the man he once called Sinch... With his strange native tongue that she had never noticed, and his ability to bite right through her steel.  
What was he even doing anymore? Did she think this was what she wanted? Or was he just doing this for her own need and lust? Her sapphire eyes slowly but surely began to dilate wider, and slowly began to pale. It felt as if she was dying, and then once more she had just remembered the Leech Seed that constricted her mouth together into tight stitches. She was so tired... And he was taking so long... She just wanted to faint and have this all be over.

There was a lull as he enjoyed his fill of her and hugging her legs. There was nothing more than a brief pause when the vibrant green light seemed to go out. After his hands hovered in place during that time, he lifted them closer to her breasts, but simply caught her as the vines loosened their hold and released her. The seed's vines tore themselves to pieces as the seed shriveled and withered. Despite feeling drained of energy himself, Sinch carried Cloar to the couch that lay under the window, the only part of the room basked in moonlight.   
The world no longer appeared to be a single color, but now he saw the blues and yellows, but red splattered the floor and their blankets. He was unfazed by the flow of tears that fell from him, as he simply faced a wall in the corner farthest away from Cloar. He sat perfectly still, saved for his heaving chest. His head was bowed low as he muttered  
"I'm sorry."  
A single, magic-laced breath blew out every candle in the room, shrouding him in the shadows of the walls.

The expression on the Aron's face was far from relieved. She didn't see this as being released, but him being satisfactory for the moment. Her eyes opened slowly, staring at where the Stuntank had retreated from. It took a moment for her to adjust to the lighting, yet for how long she felt she was in darkness, it wasn't much of a difference for her.  
Keeping her stillness, she was unsure if he was done with her or not. But upon seeing him bunkered on the side of the room, she managed to open her mouth, blood already beginning to trickle down her mouth. With her disgust for the taste, she didn't want to swallow it, so it simply began to fill her mouth. The blood fell down her chest and stopped at her stomach. It still hurt to speak, but not as much as before. She stood up in attempt to tell him to leave, but instead ran over to another side of the room, where a bucket of water was for cleansing herself. Her hands dug into the water, uncaring of the cold temperature as she splashed it into her face and all about her nude figure. At this moment, her physical state was more important than getting him out of her sight.

Sinch didn't allow his ears to turn towards Cloar to listen in on her actions. He started to think that Superbia was nothing more than a curse. The flower who's vines wrapped around his internal frame was everything to him for all these years. Sinch considered it his truest friend and companion for life, yet it so quickly turned him into an unfeeling monster. Shudders ran down his spine at any thought of tearing out the flower, as he had done so many times as a little boy. He had to make things right with Cloar! He truely loved her, though he knew she thought of him as lowly filth. She was right, of course, but he had to try! Keeping his head against the wall, Sinch kept his eyes to the floor.  
"I know I've became something unthinkable, and hurt you to the point beyond forgiveness, but I'll do anything I can to make things better for you."   
With this, his eyes opened and he took a stand, knowing that Superbia drained the strength from him as well as Cloar.  
"I'm getting rid of this curse, I'm getting rid of what made me hurt you so dearly..!"   
With a grunt, Sinch started to reach for the rose jutting out of his right shoulder. The simple action started to prove difficult when his jointes started to lock up, restricting his movements. He was aware of the vines that coiled around his bones and organs,but inched his hand to the rose with every bit of willpower he contained. His next words were all but screams in the quiet, dark room.  
"I'm going to make sure this never happens to you again!"

Cloar was uncaring and ignored nearly all the Pokemon said to her... She knew he wasn't speaking from his heart. He just wanted to use her. To manipulate her just for his own pleasure. It didn't matter what she felt, it was all about him. Yet she was brought back down to earth once Sinch began screaming. Arceus above what was he doing?!  
Her hands still in the bucket, she ran over to him, the pale of water falling and causing the floor to be soaked. Yet it didn't matter to her. "Sinch.. Stop!" She yelled, running over to him and restricting his grip. Once getting her hands around his wrists, she held them down. "Don't you dare hurt yourself because of me. That's the last thing I need... Just..." She paused, leaning away from him.

Amber eyes closed shut as Superia started to defend itself. He felt like his insides were on fire, and every inch of skin seemed like it was caught in an electric current. His hold on the rose didn't falter, however, and started to pull on it from the base. Sinch was sure that the flower started to peel off the surrounding skin as he pulled, His actions didn't go far before he'd been put on the ground, the rose pried free of his hands that were pinned under the girl's. The stinging sensation on his skin remained, and his eyes shut from tears and pain. Sinch shook his head to either sides of him in a weak attempt to get free.   
"Leave me alone get off me get off me! I'm dangerous!" His chesrt heaved with sobs as well as his pleas, the male didn't wan't to look at her. He didn't deserve to. Her words got through to him, as he had no choice but to listen. She sounded sad, and it was his fault. She had been crying, and it was his fault. His struggling stopped for a moment as he turned his head away form her, too tired to hold back tears or hide his sadness.   
"I'm dangerous.."

The Aron looked at the pitiful Pokemon with a strange sense of remorse. Yet... He had just violated her, used her, abused and refused to hear anything she had to say. Her eyes narrowed and her hands only tightened their grip around Sinch's wrists. She may have lost a lot of blood, and all her energy may had been drained right out of her being, but she knew that she was strong enough to bring some sense into this Pokemon. "... I... Never want to see you hurt yourself because of me." She scowled, a lisp turning on within her accent due to her sudden swollen tongue. "... If you say you're dangerous, leave yourself instead of me... I'm not moving an inch if you tell me to." Her voice deepened, her blue eyes glowing with hatred. "And if you dare say you're dangerous and lay even a HAIR on me, you will regret it for the rest of your days." She hissed, letting go of him and pushing him away from her. Some sense of sorrow could be heard in her voice and she accepted it. "Go..." She practically whispered, her hands intertwining with her own. Seeing him barely budge left her to yell it again. "GO!"

Sinch couldn't bear to look at her as she spoke. Even after everything, she didn't want any harm to be caused to him, even if it was from himself. The flaming pain on his skin subsided as a result of her stopping himself from ripping the rose out of his body. He understood what kind of person she was, and that was all the more reason to let her be. He flinched as she gave the second warning to leave, and moved about to gather his things. Sinch's head stayed downcast as he did so, picking up his scattered belongings and carrying the tote bag in one hand. He couldn't form a single word to say to Cloar, feeling undeserving of any more of her kindness. His footsteps were slow as he walked out of the room and into the unlit hallway and closed her door behind him. Though he understood she needed to be to herself, Sinch worried if someone was to try entering and seeing her in such a state. The Skuntank grumbled at the thought, and sat in front of the closed door, fully content with sleeping there for the remainder of the night as he closed his eyes.


End file.
